


Filling In

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [19]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class-Divide Relationship, Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Matthew still wasn’t used to having someone dressing and undressing him, especially not someone so… Attractive.





	Filling In

Matthew paced his room nervously. It was Molesley’s day off, so Thomas was filling in. Matthew still wasn’t used to having someone dressing and undressing him, especially not someone so… Attractive. He heard a knock.   
“Come in.”   
Thomas entered the room and closed the door behind him. Matthew realised he was staring and dropped his gaze. Thomas moved in closer. Matthew glanced up at his red lips, then up to his eyes.   
Thomas’ hand moved to Matthew’s neck. Matthew leaned in and they kissed passionately. Thomas’ hands moved down to unbutton Matthew’s trousers. 

Maybe he could get used to this.


End file.
